Bliss
by xShYgIrLx
Summary: After Hinata has a very realistic and horrible dream about Kiba, she runs to his apartment, finding absolute bliss in his arms...Fluffy KibaHina one-shot, Enjoy!


_**Bliss**_

_It all happened so fast. One second, he was standing next to me, grinning that fanged smile, and then, he was lying in my arms, bleeding to death._

_Why did this have to happen?_

_All we were doing was training, then suddenly they just attacked us, for no reason. And that damn coward attacked him from behind, his sword going threw his stomach. And where was I? In the bushes hiding, like he told me to do, watching everything._

_Why didn't I get help? Why didn't I help? Why was I frozen there, watching as they killed him? _

_Now I'm sobbing, holding him close, listening to his slow, ragged breathes. Why him? We were going to get married, it wasn't supposed to end up like this! He promised me he'd never leave me, he promised!_

_"H...Hina.." He panted out. I gasped and held him tighter. I was so happy that he was still alive, still with me, but my grief overcame that, knowing his fate. He gripped my hand, fingering my engagement ring. His grip was so weak..._

_"I'm...I'm sorry..." I cried harder. Why was he apologizing? I'm the idiot who didn't get help, I'm the reason he's dying. _

_"I...I promised you that...that I'd be with...with you for-forever..." He coughed out blood, and I held him tighter. _

_"J...Just remember this ok? E..Even if I'm..I'm dead, I'll still...still be with you, I'll always wait for you, so...so d-don't be sad, please. And don't ever...ever blame yourself, never...And always remember our love, and be happy, p..please." Kiba finished coughing and gasping for air. I felt my heart breaking right then._

_"K-Kiba..how..how do you expect me to be happy without...without you. I..I need you, I can't...live without you...I love you so much..." I finished sobbing out. _

_"Hinata...I love..love you too, I...I want...no need for you...to..to at least promise that you'll...you'll take care of yourself and never...never blame yourself for...for this, please...please..." _

_"Ok, I...I promise Kiba..." I whispered out. _

_"Good...I...I love you Hinata." Right after that he started closing his eyes, his chest didn't rise anymore and even his skin was growing cold. _

_"No..No..No...Please...please wake-wake up, please.." I pleaded, my voice growing louder at each passing word. He can't be gone, not yet. I wished with every fiber of my being that he would open his eyes, saying how silly I looked, but nothing...nothing at all._

_"Kiba...Kiba...Please...Please...Wake up...WAKE UP...:" I yelled, shaking his body as mine shook with sobs. My tears dripped down on him as I finally collapsed on his chest. _

_"Please...Wake up...Please...Don't leave me..."_

_--_

Hinata woke up gasping. Tears were running down her face and her eyes were wide. She was panting, grasping the bed sheets.

_'Was that..Was that all a dream?'_

She looked at her ring and then quickly got out of bed. She put on her shoes and jumped out the window, not even thinking about using the front door. The cold wind swept across her bare arms and face, making her teeth chatter slightly, but instead of stopping, she kept running and running, hoping that all of that was a dream.

'_Please let him be there, please..' _She begged over and over in her head, not wiping away the tears that were on her face.

After what felt like hours, which was only a few minutes, she reached the apartment. She ran up the stairs, her heart beating faster and faster. '_Let that all be a dream, please, just be a dream._

She reached his door and, after taking in a big breath, knocked on his door, and waited. _Open the door, open the door, please open the door. _

When the door opened she was met with a tired and confused Kiba. She sighed in relief, thanking God that he was still here with her.

"Hinata? Whats wrong, why are you here so late? Wait, are you crying? Whats wrong?"

She smiled slightly and hugged him, breathing in his scent. "Thank God.." She whispered against his shoulder. Even more confused and dazed her hugged back, rubbing her back slightly.

"What happened, Hinata? Its 3 a.m in the morning." He whispered, surprised when she hugged him harder.

"I..I'm sorry, its just that I had a bad dream, it was awful, I just needed to see you again." She mummbled.

"Its ok, I'm here now, don't worry anymore. I won't leave, I promise." He whispered in her hair. At that, her eyes widened, remembering the dream. She tightened her hold on him and closed her eyes, just savoring the moment.

"Just..Just let me stay here tonight, I don't want to sleep alone tonight." She whispered.

"Ok, but first.." He pulled her back slightly, leaning down to kiss her gently, moving his hands to her waist, while she wrapped them around his neck. The kiss was sweet and long, when they pulled away, she smiled, hugging him again, while he walked back in his apartment, closing and locking the door. Kiba pulled away, taking her hand and walking into his room. They got in bed, covered under the blanket, and she snuggled up to him, gripping his black T-shirt, while he pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck. She smiled, sighing a bit, as she closed her eyes.

"P-Promise me you'll be with me forever..." She whispered.

"I promise to always be by your side, to always love you, to always protect you, and I'll never leave you, never.." He whispered into her hair.

"Good.." They both smiled, both feeling bliss to just be in each others arms. They fell asleep, dreaming a future filled with love and happiness...

* * *

Just a fluffy one-shot I wrote when I couldn't sleep. -shrug- Not the greatest one-shot but still, enjoy :D And I know I should be working on 'An Old Face' but I'm lazy and nervous about starting school in a few days (AHHHH) Well anyway, I also wrote a story (KibaHina obviously) for Kiba's birthday, its been over for a while, I know, but if you want me to post it, tell me. XDDD Its a lemon, sooo...

Anyway, tell me if you loved it, hated it, want to stomp it into small pieces and throw it into the ocean, I want to know!!

**Disclaimer: **Riiiight, I really AM Kishimoto, I just choose to live in a small house, with my Cuban-Mexican family, even though I'm supposedly Japanese, yeah, that's exactly whats happening...


End file.
